ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Glossary of PPC Characters
A-E | F-J | K-O | P-T | U-Z How to Use the Glossary This Glossary of PPC Characters is intended as one-stop shopping to find the most basic information about a given character as well as directions to find out more, if possible. It is also intended to relieve this wiki of many one-line pages about bit characters that only appear once, or about whom little is known. Please only add a character to this list if there is at least one mission, other story, or something else (e.g. a character journal) to link them to. The glossary is not for unrealized figments of the writer's imagination. The glossary is also not for unauthorized characters, so if you don't have Official Permission, come back after you get it. If you're looking for a character that was removed from continuity, try here. How to Use the Glossary Before adding to this list, please take the time to familiarize yourself with its use, or keep this page open for reference in a separate tab as you edit. General Format The format for entries is as follows: * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. It will be repeated under each heading for clarity. Entries are alphabetized by character's given name. Articles (a, an, the) do not count for alphabetical order and are written as "Sunflower Official, The" when applicable. Any section except Name and Link may be designated "unknown," "none," or "N/A" (not applicable) as needed. Except for N/A, these are written in the lower case so as not to be confused with a name (because let's face it, we can't put it past PPCers or agents to have a name like "Unknown" just to be silly). Brief notes in parentheses may be added to any section, if necessary for clarity, navigation, or a content warning. Name Characters should be listed by their full name or the name of their wiki page. If they are commonly called by a nickname, the nickname may be listed as follows: * Nickname - see '''Name' Titles are not listed unless part of the character's wiki page name. In such cases, they are written as "Fitzgerald, Doctor." Department/Affiliation In the Department/Affiliation section, Freelance need not be listed as a division; it is assumed if no other division is noted. Titles of works that are part of a division name are still titles and must be treated accordingly, i.e. ''The Lord of the Rings Division. Non-departmental affiliations include civilian, Nursery (child), and Black Cat. If the character is retired, deceased, or MIA, list their last known department/affiliation. Partner If the character has more than one partner concurrently, write as "Partner 1 and Partner 2." If the character is retired, deceased, or MIA, list their last known partner (or partners). Writer If the writer is known by more than one penname, list as "Penname 1/Penname 2." If there is more than one writer concurrently, list as "Writer 1 and Writer 2." If there is more than one writer consecutively, list as "Writer 1, Writer 2." NPCs NPCs will be noted in the "writer's name" slot as one of the following: * Free-to-Use NPC: This character may be used by anyone with Permission at any time for any reason. * Adoptable: This character is available for adoption. See their page or the NPC list for who to contact about adopting them. * Name's Loaner: This character may be available upon request to their usual writer or the Board. Link Links will be named according to the type of reference they link to, as follows: * Original Series: The character in question is Jay or Acacia. * Spin-off: At least one story in a series starring/co-starring the character in question. * Origin: For recurring NPCs or bit characters, the first story in which they are named. * Journal: For characters who only appear through a character journal, rather than prose stories. * Rescue: For badfic children or civilians, the story in which they were brought to HQ. * Recruitment: If separate from the character's spin-off, the story in which the character first joined the PPC. * Appearance: The character guest-stars, cameos, or is named in the story, not a part of their own spin-off. This is basically a catch-all, if the link doesn't warrant any of the above categories. ** Note that all appearances need not be listed if the character has their own wiki page. * Reorganisation and/or Crashing Down: The character in question has appeared only in one or the other of Huinesoron's PPC history tales. * Home: There are no stories posted (yet), but there is at least a biography or other written record of the character. Special Notes If the character is missing in action, deceased, or retired, that may be noted whether they have a wiki page or not. A-E | F-J | K-O | P-T | U-Z Category:Lists Category:PPC Agents Category:Deceased Agents Category:PPC Staff Category:Deceased PPC Staff Category:Flowers Category:Deceased Flowers Category:Civilians in HQ Category:Action Departments Category:Infrastructure Departments Category:Security Departments Category:Defunct Departments